Diary
by aihaibara123
Summary: Ketika Shinichi sudah kembali ke wujud aslinya, dia menemukan barang pribadi Ran yang membeberkan segala kenyataan pahit. Second fict. Gomen kalau jelek. Happy reading


Diary

15 July. 07:10

Keluarga Mouri baru saja selesai menikmati sarapan mereka masing-masing. Hari ini hari minggu. Jadi, mereka tetap duduk dan mengobrol santai walaupun sudah selesai makan.

"Conan-kun" kata Ran

"Ya, Ran-neechan" jawab Conan

"Apa rencanamu untuk hari ini?" Tanya Ran sambil menuangkan teh untuk Kogoro dan Conan.

"Haibara mengundangku untuk datang ke rumah professor hari ini." Jawab Conan.

"Jam berapa?" Tanya Ran.

"Jam tujuh lima belas"

Ran melihat jam di dinding.

Sebentar lagi kamu berangkat ya?" Tanya Ran.

Conan langsung melihat jam tangannya.

"Oh iya! Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Dah Ran-neechan." Kata Conan terburu-buru dan langsung berlari keluar.

"Dah, Conan-kun"

'Sial, Haibara pasti marah jika aku terlambat' pikir Conan

_-Flashback-_

Dia hampir saja tertidur pulas jika handphonenya tidak bergetar. Ada sms rupanya:

From: Haibara Ai

Datang kesini jam 07:15.. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Jangan sampai terlambat.

-Flashback end-

Conan akhirnya sampai sampai di rumah professor Agasa. Dia masuk dan langsung ke lab ruang tanah Ai.

"Haibara." Ucap Conan

"Akhirnya kau datang." Ucap Ai datar.

"Haibara, apa yang ingin kau beri padaku?" Tanya Conan.

"Seingatku aku tidak pernah ingin memberi sesuatu untukmu." Jawab Haibara datar.

"Lalu, sms itu…"

"Aku bilang, aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Dan itu tidak gratis."

"Baiklah, apa itu?" Tanya Conan.

"Ini." Kata Haibara sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak cincin.

"Cincin? Kau ingin melamarku, Haibara?" Tanya Conan keheranan.

"Bukan cincin, bodoh. Lihat dalamnya." Kata Haibara sambil mendelik padanya.

"Oh, oke. Baiklah" Conan membuka kotak itu dan terkejut.

"Ha-haibara." Ucap Conan sambil menatap Ai tak percaya. "Jangan bilang ini…"

"Ya, Kudo-kun. Itu antidotnya." Jawab Haibara tanpa ekspresi.

"Terima kasih Haibara." Ucap Conan, hampir saja memeluk Ai.

"Tunggu, Kudo-kun. Sudah kubilang itu tidak gratis." Kata Ai.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" Tanya Conan dengan muka memelas.

"Itu tidak penting sekarang. Sekarang hari Minggu, kenapa kau tidak mengajak pacarmu jalan-jalan." Ucap Ai datar.

"Baiklah Haibara, dah." Ucap Conan sambil melambai dan melangkah pergi.

Keheningan menyusul kepergian Conan.

_Shinichi's POV_

Aku sudah kembali ke tubuhku semula. Dan aku sudah siap untuk ehemkencanehem dengan yaah, kalian tahu siapa.

Aku hampir saja masuk kerumahnya tanpa mengetuk pintu saking buru –burunya.

Tok-tok

Ran yang membuka pintunya. Dia tampak kaget sekali melihat diriku. Di sudut matanya kulihat ada yang berkilau. Sial, aku membuatnya menangis lagi.

"Shi-Shinichi!" Ran memeluk Shinichi sekilas dan langsung melepaskannya lagi.

"Ayo masuk. Ayah sedang keluar." Ajak Ran sambil menggandeng tangan Shinichi.

Shinichi terdiam. 'Ini seperti bukan Ran yang aku kenal' pikirnya. Tetapi dia langsung menghapus pemikiran itu.

"Shinichi? Kenapa kamu terdiam?" Tanya Ran.

Shinichi kembali ke alam sebenarnya. "Uh ya, tidak apa apa."

"Baiklah. Duduklah, akan kubuatkan minuman. Teh atau kopi?" Tanya Ran.

"Kopi susu." Jawab Shinichi. Shinichi bingung, Ran seharusnya tahu minuman kesukaannya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Ran. Dia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman untuk mereka berdua.

Setelah minuman mereka datang, Mereka mengobrol berdua. Anehnya, obrolan kali ini terasa agak canggung. Berbeda dari biasanya yang dipenuhi teriakan, jitakan, dan berbagai pertengkara lainnya. Shinichi merasa ada yang lain dengan Ran.

"Ran?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Ya?" jawab Ran.

"Apa hari ini kamu punya kegiatan?" Tanya Shinichi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak, ada apa?"

"Umm, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan jalan hari ini. Apa kau keberatan?" Tanya Shinichi dengan muka yang mulai memerah.

"Y-Ya, tentu saja Shinichi." Jawab Ran dengan muka yang ikut memerah juga.

Keheningan menyusul perkataan Ran.

"Ba-Baiklah." Kata Ran. "Sebaiknya aku mandi dan bersiap-siap." Ucap Ran.

Shinichi mengangguk.

Beberapa saat setelah Ran mandi. Shinichi yang penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Ran, masuk ke dalam kamar Ran dan mencari-cari benda yang mungkin tahu jawabannya.

Yaitu, Diary.

Shinichi mulai mencari dan mengira-ngira tempat persembunyian diari Ran. Dia mulai membalikkan bantal tidur Ran. Dan, bingo! Ketemu! Shinichi menyelipkan diari itu kedalam jaketnya. 'Hn, dalam urusan ini, cewek memang gampang ditebak.' Pikir Shinichi. Setelah itu Shinichi buru buru keluar kamar Ran dan duduk di sofa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ran belum juga selesai mandi. Dan Shinichi mulai merasa lapar. Dia berinisiatif untuk pulang sebentar dan sekalian menyembunyikan diari tersebut.

Dia menghampiri kamar mandi dan mengetuk pintunya.

Tok-tok

"Ya?" jawab Ran.

"Ran, aku pulang sebentar ya, ada yang aku lupakan." Ucap Shinichi berbohong.

"Ya Shinichi. Jawab Ran.

Shinichi langsung saja keluar dari rumah Ran, dan langsung berlari. Sesampainya di rumahnya, dia langsung menyembunyikan diari tersebut dan makan seadanya.

Sesampainya Shinichi di rumah Ran, Ran sudah siap.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu" ucap Shinichi.

Ran tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, maaf membuatmu menunggu juga." Ucap Ran

"Ya, ayo kita pergi" ajak Shinichi.

Ran menurut dan menggandeng tangan Shinichi.

Mereka berdua pergi ke Tropical Land. Tempat kencan mereka yang terakhir kali sebelum Shinichi menghilang secara misterius tanpa meninggalkan kabar.

"Ran"

"Ya?"

"Kamu mau naik itu?" Tanya Shinichi, menunjuk salah satu wahana roller coaster. Roller coaster yang sama dengan yang terakhir kali mereka naiki.

Ran menggeleng.

"Huh, kenapa? Biasanya kamu semangat naik ini." Tanya Shinichi keheranan.

"Tidak Shinichi. Aku mau naik ini saja." Ucap Ran sambil menunjuk komedi putar.

"Baiklah." Kata Shinichi. Mereka berdua membeli tiket dan menaiki komedi putar.

"Ran?" Tanya Shinichi setelah komidi putar mulai berjalan.

"Ya?" ucap Ran

"Apa kamu baik baik saja?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Ya." Kata Ran sambil memalingkan mukanya.

Hening.

"Ran" kata Shinichi.

Ran menoleh dan terkejut karena muka Shinichi tinggal berjarak 2 centi dengan mukanya.

"Shi-shinichi!" ucap Ran tergagap dan mukanya memerah.

Shinichi memegang dagu Ran dan mendekatkan kearahnya.

Dan mereka berdua berciuman.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shinichi melepaskan ciuman mereka dan berbisik ke telinga Ran, "I love you, Ran"

"Love you too, Shinichi" ucap Ran.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, komedi putar berhenti. Mereka berdua pulang. Setelah Shinichi mengantarkan Ran ke rumahnya dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Paman Kogoro, diapun pulang ke rumahnya.

Dia membaringkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Dia lelah. Dia baru saja melewati hari terindah selama hidupnya.

Hari ini dia mendapatkan tubuh aslinya, dia berhasil berkencan dengan Ran tanpa mendapatkan gangguan, dan yang terakhir dia mendapatkan ehemciumanehem dari Ran.

Harinya begitu sempurna walaupun awalnya Ran bersikap aneh. Tunggu, sikap aneh Ran tanpa sebab… Dan dia belum tahu alasannya kan? Yang tahu tentan itu hanya…

Holy shit, dia hampir saja lupa dengan diari Ran.

Dia buru-buru mengambil diari tersebut dari persembunyiannya. Dan ia pun mulai membaca.

Rabu, 11 Juli

Hai Diary! Hari ini aku bertemu dengannya. Dan dia tersenyum padaku. Baiklah, dia selalu tersenyum kepada semua orang, dan itu yang membuatku tertarik padanya. Well, sekarang aku sudah ngantuk. Bye!

Shinichi terkejut. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, siapa yang berhasil mengalihkan hati Ran. Dia membuka beberapa halaman berikutnya.

Sabtu, 14 Juli

Hai! Hari ini dia mengajakku jalan jalan. Kami berkeliling kota sepanjang hari. Conan sedang pergi dengan Professor Agasa. Jika dia tahu aku berjalan-jalan dengan pria lain, pasti dia menghalangi. Seperti Shinichi memang membayar anak itu untuk mengawasiku.

Shinichi shock. Dia baru saja menerima kenyataan yang amat pahit. Sebab dan akibat dari semua perubahan sikap Ran hari ini. Mengapa dia tidak terlalu antusias melihatku kembali. Keragu-raguan Ran, dan banyak hal ganjil lainnya.

Shinichi membalik halamannya lagi. Dan kali ini, Shinichi hampir saja menangis.

Dia menemukan foto Ran berangkulan dengan laki-laki itu. Yang ternyata adalah orang yang sudah dia kenal. Dia adalah Dr. Araide.

Di bawah foto tersebut ada catatan:

Pertama kalinya dia merangkulku.

Shinichi menangis.

Air matanya yang daritadi dia tahan akhirnya keluar.

Dia meraih telepon genggamnya dan menghidupkan lagu yang menceritakan perasaannya sekarang.

Diary, by Tino Coury

I read your diary  
And it said  
That you weren't in love with me  
And you're leaving  
And I wish that I didn't see  
That you fell in love with him, him, him  
I, I read your diary

(D-d-d-diary-y-y)

I saw a book wit lock and key right next to your name  
I, I, I, I couldn't help myself cause things ain't just been the same  
Can you please tell me cause this sh** is so insane  
My heart is bleeding  
Papercut from reading, reading

Page 1  
Says that your falling in and out of love  
Page 2  
Says all them things I do just ain't enough  
Page 3  
No I couldn't see, Page 3 says you don't know how to explain it to me

But I read your diary  
And it said  
That you weren't in love with me  
And you're leaving  
And I wish that I didn't see  
That you fell in love with him, him, him  
But I read your diary  
Oh Oh Oh  
Diary  
Oh Oh Oh  
Your Diary  
Oh Oh Oh  
Diary  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/t/tino_ ]  
I turn the page and see a picture of you and him  
No, No, No, that was the night you told me you were out with your  
Friends (oo-oh-oo)  
And now I know that my kiss was just S, Second  
My heart is bleeding  
Papercut from reading, reading...  
Page 4  
Says your addicted to sexin him every night  
Page 5  
Has all the reasons you know that this isn't right  
Page 6  
I can't handle this  
I feel just like JT on a cry me a river sh**

Cause I read your diary  
And it said  
That you weren't in love with me  
And your leaving  
And I wish that I didn't see  
That you fell in love with him, him, him  
But I read your diary  
Oh Oh Oh  
Diary  
Oh Oh Oh  
Your Diary  
Oh Oh Oh  
Diary

Let's make a list  
(Check)  
Broken promises  
(Check)  
How you always told me you loved me right after every kiss  
(Check)  
And you, you always talkin shit  
On them other chicks  
(Check)  
And now it's obvious that we know who the real b**** is...  
B-b-b****

I, I, I ,I read your diary  
Dia-D-D-D-Diary  
Dia-D-D-D-Diary  
Dia-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D...  
I read your diary  
And it said  
That you weren't in love with me  
And you're leaving  
And I wish that I didn't see  
That you fell in love with him, him, him  
But I read your diary  
Oh Oh Oh  
Diary  
Oh Oh Oh  
Your Diary  
Oh oh oh  
Diary  
Oh Oh Oh  
I read your diary  
Dia-D-D-D-Diary  
Oh Oh Oh  
I-I-I read your diary  
Dia-D-D-D-Diary  
Oh oh oh  
Diary  
I-I-I read your diary

~~~OWARI~~~

~~~The End~~~

~~~Tamat~~~


End file.
